Winter clothes
by pika318
Summary: With the weather turning colder, Urushihara asks Ashiya to buy him clothes more suited for winter. Based off Volume 12.


**pika318:** Another one shot! It's not as long as the others, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.

* * *

 **One shot:** Winter clothes

* * *

"Can't you just buy me clothes for winter?" Urushihara asked the other occupant of the room, Ashiya, as he skimmed through the weather forecast on his computer. Without a doubt, the temperature was dropping. If he did not convince Ashiya to get him clothes soon, he would freeze to death eventually.

"I refuse. Why should I spend money on someone who not only doesn't contribute to the household finances but drains it instead?" Ashiya answered with a scowl on his face.

Urushihara sighed. Even though he did expect the answer, it was still annoying. Honestly, if an actual 18 year old in Japan asked parents for winter clothes and they refused because he did not work and also used up their money, wasn't it considered child abuse or something.

"Just wear more layers of your summer clothing!" Ashiya then added, returning to his task of folding the clothes.

"It's not as if my summer clothing will grow sleeves after I put them on."

Ashiya made a 'tsk' sound indicating his disapproval and absolute refusal to spend more money.

Urushihara had to admit, Ashiya was right in some sense. He did drain a lot of Maou's hard earned money. However, with the computer skills he possessed, he was sure that he would be easily be able to earn more than Maou in a month if he tried. But honestly, he did not see any point to it. If Ashiya started treating him with kindness simply because he could earn money, Urushihara would probably throw up.

It was better for Ashiya to show his true feelings towards him then hide it behind a fake mask like he used to do when they were back in the Demon World.

It had started with him teaching Ashiya, or Alsiel at that time, the Central Trading Language. After that, the armoured demon would frequently approach him for advice, or just to chat about things like how Maou, or Satan, was like and so on. At that time, even before the other demons knew he was an angel, they did not like him because of how 'human' he looked, and did not interact with him at all, so he had really appreciated Alsiel's company.

But such happy times were meant to be short lived after all.

Satan had saw how rapidly Alsiel was improving and started to ask for his opinions, instead of just consulting Kameo and Lucifer. Then over time, as Satan valued Alsiel more and more and had formed the Demon Generals, Alsiel had become his right hand man, and everyone now knew that Lucifer was an angel.

After that, Alsiel no longer talked to him, preferring to busy himself with taking care of Satan's affairs and commanding his own army. Occasionally, even as Maracoda gave Lucifer a hard time, the purple haired fallen angel had seen Alsiel nearby, but he had always walked away, or did nothing to stop it.

It was around then did the thought occur to him.

In the end, he was just being used. There was no real camaraderie between them.

So right now, in Japan, no matter how much Ashiya wanted him to work and no matter how much he knew they needed the money, Urushihara would do nothing. Because he was not going to allow the same thing to happen again.

But back to the important thing at hand. He still needed to convince Ashiya to get him winter clothes. After thinking for a bit, he smirked when he had an idea.

"If you don't buy me any, I'll just take Maou's."

As expected, the taller man scowled.

"If you do that, you will mess up his washing schedule then Demon king-sama will have no clothes to wear."

"So just get me some clothes." Urushihara replied. Already he could see the gears in Ashiya's mind turning.

Urushihara smirked. He was going to get what he asked for in the end.

* * *

 **Moko-chan** : pika318 wrote the story this time. Could you tell from the absolute difference in writing style hahaha. So now we are getting this weird headcanon that Lucifer is pretending to be useless so others would pay attention to him. Looks like it backfired. Don't worry, the readers pay loads of attention to you! Ashiya's refusal to buy winter clothes for Lucifer was mentioned in Vol 12. So some of the lines were taken from there. Other parts are headcanon. Don't worry, in the end, Ashiya relented and brought him to Unixlo. Lucifer also mentioned that he wasn't asking for expensive good quality clothing, just something that would keep him warm so he won't freeze to death when they are walking home from the bath house.

 **pika318:** Like Moko-chan said, this is my first fic for this fandom. Moko-chan will still be doing most of the writing, don't worry.


End file.
